The Gangleader is Possessive
by DuncneyLover17
Summary: For Courtney she is known as the nerd,shy,quiet,innocent e just spends her weekend either studying and watching anime. For Duncan he is known for being cruel,evil,possessive,manipulative.he is knows for being the most dangerous gangleader in the US he spends time killing and murdering and stealing.he has always been cold harted and never loved anyone until he met Court.


Chapter 1

 **Courtneys POV**

 _I cried as he slapped me in the face. "Baby I'm only doing this for your own good" he said evilly. He punched me in the stomach and I fell back on the floor cluching my stomach._

 _Why is he like this?! I hate him! He kicked me in the stomach and I kept crying. "you're a monster!" I screamed. He instantly turned mad._

" _Never say that to me!" he kicked and punched me in the stomach and I coughed up blood. I felt something warm on my hand and I instantly knew it was blood._

 _I felt weak I couldn't move. Why is he so evil?! He crouched down next to me. "Baby don't worry you know I love you right?" He loves me?! Yeah right he has been beating me how can he love me?!_

 _My face instantly turned into a disgusted one and spit blood on him. He look shocked and immediately turned mad. He grabbed me by the throat and pinned against the wall._

" _You bitch! Never say that to me!" he squeezed my throat harder and I started throwing up blood again. "Do you understand never say that to me!" he squeezed even harder._

" _Got it?!" I nodded my head vigorously and he let go. I fell down to the floor and was trying to get oxygen. I continued to cough until he crouched down and stared stroking my hair._

 _This is not the guy I fell in love with. He used to be sweet and caring and never hit me. But now he is evil and cruel and beats me all the time._

" _I love you so much and I know you love me" he gripped my chin and me look at him. "Right you love me?" I just stared at him and didn't even answer. He gripped my chin harder and I winced. "Right?!" he said almost screaming._

" _I will never ever love you" I coughed. His eyes turned immediately black. He walked away. I was relieved maybe he isn't going to beat anymore for now._

 _I tried getting up but I couldn't everything just hurts. I heard a evil chuckle and there stood him with a huge knife. My eyes widened in fear. "NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T" I screamed while I tried hiding in a corner of a room._

 _He grabbed me and stared at me. "Don't worry babygurl this is for your own good it will only hurt for a few seconds." He said evilly._

 _I was about to get out of his grip but I then felt pain in my stomach. He stabbed me! I felt so much pain. I screamed as he stabbed me again._

 _I started seeing black dots. "Bye baby girl I'll see you in awhile." That was all I heard before I blacked out._

I sat up on my bed breathing heavily while sweating. I started crying. I hated him he was so cruel. I don't trust any guys any more.

Even if that was years ago I still get that dream almost every night. I continued to cry and curl up in a ball. I hated him, I hate him, I hate him!

His voice always haunts me.

 _I'll always find you baby girl._ I cringed at his voice. I lifted up my shirt and saw the huge scar I had. It was huge and ugly.

I'm so ugly, fat. My eyes were getting watering. I wiped my eyes and sighed, I looked at the time and saw it was 6:25.

I just decided to get ready for my new school. I havent went to school since _him_. Even if it was years ago I just couldn't go to school. Right now he is in prison. But sometimes I feel like he still with me.

I got off my bed and went to my bathroom. I took off all my clothes and turned on the shower. After I waited for it to warm up. I stepped into the shower.

I let the warm water relax my muscles. I always enjoyed warm showers. They always relaxed me. I washed my hair and body before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around my body.

I walked back to my room and decided on what to put on. I mean I wanted to look presentable. I looked through my closet and decided to put on white spaghetti strap shirt with a black skater skirt with designs on it with cardigan and my black converse. I let my hair out of my bun and let my loose curl cascade down my back. I didn't even put on makeup. I never had the time to put it on.

I grabbed my book bag and walked downstairs. I found a note on the counter. _We are so so sorry we had to go to work early but we promise to be back home when you get back home from school._

I smiled I was fine with it because my parents are always with me and always support me. I didn't even bother eat anything cause I was still shooken up because of the dream.

I walked out the door and walked to school. I decided to listen to music to let the time pass. I pulled out my earphone and phone and listen to hello by Adele.

I listened to the song and mouthed the words to it. I saw the school on the distance and I instantly grew nervous. I just kept listening to the song it didn't help.

Once I was in front of the school I put my phone in my bookbag and took a deep breaths. Its just high school what could go wrong.


End file.
